Months
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Ever wondered what some flashes of a pregnant Yuffie are like? YUFFENTINE Happy happy late B-Day Splodge!
1. Chapter 1

**So.. Yeppers, I have been gone for awhile. School starting and all down/over/around here in Florida, that not so sunny state! I went to open house and found out that two times every month my pre-IB Spanish teacher is gonna teach the class in Spanish and rely on us to know what it means X( **

**Anywho, this is a birthday present for Splodge82! Sorry for it being so late… Hope you enjoy it! (If you want it longer just say so, I enjoyed typing this!)**

**Fourth month**

_One step, two step, three step, four.._

I hummed a bit as I jumped floor boards, a small hand on my slightly rounded stomach. It was boring when Vinnie was away, I was left to sprawl alone in this huge mansion, I couldn't go outside because Vinnie is always warning me not to step a foot outside of the house unless he escorted me.

Big overprotective soon to be dad already husband!

I sighed as I jumped on a squeaky board, taking a mental note to tell Vinnie to fix it. I was four months along with my pregnancy and it was treating me fairly well since I was over morning sickness, though I couldn't control my appetite so my ninja figure was getting out of shape, damn.

"You better be hyper so we can work Mommies fat off after you're out of me" I muttered to my still developing baby in my stomach as I patted it lightly. I jumped once more and then skipped off to the newly furnished living room, jumping lightly on the couch while successfully grabbing the remote, "at least I still have my ninja skills with me".

I sighed again when an ache went through my stomach, "maybe I do but I shouldn't".

I turned on the television and glared at the screen, I usually have Vinnie to stare at but as you already know, he's not here, with me, to comfort and entertain me. I groaned.

"When is daddy gonna be home?" I asked tracing patterns on my stomach, huffing lightly as my eyes still stayed on the television, watching a sappy love story.

Hmm.. Maybe it isn't as boring as I thought it would be, that guy is getting his ass handed to him by that blond chick for cheating on her best friend. Poor girl but she was doing the right thing..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No you F***ing moron! Don't throw her off the ledge!" I cried rubbing my teary eyes as I continued to watch the soap opera, "save her Danny! Yes jump in to get her!". This thing was really awesome, the secret boyfriend was giving up his life to save the blond. It was a whole drama filled thing and I loved it!

"Daddy is just like that nice guy acting" I sobbed grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoved it into my mouth as the tears continued to fall, the hand that wasn't greasy was on the bump of my stomach, "NO! You ass! They're supposed to end up together!".

Danny was laying in the water, barely floating with a wound to his head, the blond girl that just revealed her real, legal, name to be Sophie was laying on his chest, trying to swim him to shore but that damned cheating ex-boyfriend had jumped in and was now swimming towards the couple.

"Why don't you drown you ass!" I cried sobs wracking my body, "this isn't fair!". I stuffed more popcorn in my mouth to muffle my cries, my eyes stinging as I continued to watch.

"Yuffie?"

"AH! Don't drown me!" I screamed pushing the bowl of popcorn out of my lap and trampled over the couch to hide from the intruder, "I'm a poor impregnated girl!" tears were still rolling down my cheeks as I heard Sophie scream out at her ex, something about protecting Danny.

"Yuffie, get up you should already be in bed right now- what are you watching?"

I sniffed and peaked my head over the couch to see my Vinnie holding the remote with a stoic expressing as his eyes went from the screen to my face. He raised his eyebrows.

"That bad man is gonna kill Danny and leave Sophie to grieve!" I cried running around the couch and launched myself into Vinnie's waiting arms, "he's gonna kill him!".

".. Yuffie, you know it is a made up show, right?" Vinnie sighed stroking my back, his embrace soft as to not crush our child in my stomach.

"I know but it's so sad!" I sobbed clutching on to him for dear life.

"If I tell you something would you feel better?" Vinnie chuckled kissing my forehead.

"I-I guess" I sniffed pushing my face into his black shirt, inhaling his scent that made me feel safe and at home.

"This is a rerun"

"Yeah jerk! That's not nice!" I cried the tears doubling over and started to punch his chest lightly.

"No, Yuffie" Vinnie chuckled rubbing my shoulders, "I watched it when I was a Turk".

"Really?" I sniffed, "Sophie and Danny stay together?".

"A happy ending" Vinnie stated his hand traveling down my side and to my stomach, "how's our bundle doing?".

"Missing Daddy" I giggled kissing his chin.

**Fifth Month**

I sniffed and sniffed, adoring the scent of the fragrance that was emitted from the heated tub. It was that soap, jasmine, that was on sale at one of the markets near Teef's bar, and since he was being the thoughtful man that he was Vinnie had bought it for me. It was a very, very, good deed of him 'cause I was getting sick of that old soap that we had last time.

I sighed, leaning more into the tub to get a stronger scent and when I went to sniff it water shot up my nose and stung it like one of Cerberus's bullets shot me in the nose. It never happened but still, it hurt!

"Vinnie!" I cried holding my nose in agony and fell back onto my butt, then slid onto my back as the burn continued on. I pinched my nostrils to see if it would stop the pain but it only made it worse, "Vinnie, it hurts!".

Okay maybe I shouldn't have used those specific words, 'cause the crash I heard downstairs didn't sound very good, not that any crash was good, but other things crashed after that as feet banged to the staircase.

Oops.

My hand went to my big stomach as I tried to sit back up. Really I didn't want him to see me in my secret Chocobo robe that I made the one and only Chocobo head snuck in to give to me. It wasn't easy but he managed to hold on to the drainage pipes long enough.

"Never mind! I got it!" I screamed grunting as I had difficulty getting up on the tiled floor since all the steam coming out of the bath making the moisture build up too much, thus the floor was slippery. Alas I still heard the thunderous footsteps getting nearer. "I told you I got it Vinnie!".

The footsteps still came.

I cursed under my breath and quickly pealed off the robe and threw it carelessly in the closet before scurrying to the bathtub, the nose burn long forgotten. The water was a bit too hot for my liking, the stinging in my stomach told me the baby didn't like it either, but I ignored it and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and quickly scrubbed it in my hair to make it appear I just banged my head.

And washing your hair helps swelling, proven fact.

"Yuffie?" Vinnie's voice protruded the tensed air as the bathroom door busted open. I really couldn't see anything because the stupid shampoo got in my eyes and irritated it instead.

So, out with the head banging and in with soap in eyes.

"Vinnie, the shampoo's in my eyes" I whined rubbing my eyes fiercely, "help".

"Yuffie" Vinnie's voice sighed as it got closer until a hand was placed on my cheek and a hand with a fabric in it then started rubbing softly against my closed eyelids.

"Thanks, Vinnie" I giggled peaking my eyes open and when they didn't sting I blinked then looked up goofily at Vinnie, he was leaned over me with a stressed out look on his face, red eyes brimmed with more unhealthy red. "Vin-Vin's?".

".. You gave me a fright, Yuffie, please do not do that again" Vinnie sighed closing his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine.

"Aw, sorry, Vinnie" I cooed reaching up with a wet and bubbly head and stroked his hair softly, I leaned forward and brushed my lips across his, pleased on finding that he sighed in relaxation. "wanna join me?".

"No thank you, though do you want to join me downstairs?" Vinnie chuckled kissing my cheek, "it is getting close to your bedtime".

"Make hot coco for me?" I asked trying to make a good deal. Seriously I hated this whole getting sleep for two thing, it sucked.

"Of course" Vinnie chuckled kissing my cheek one more time before his hand went into the water, not having to go far 'cause the thing was getting bigger each week, and stroked my stomach, "do you need any help?".

"Actually yes" I giggled pointing to the towel bin a couple feet from us.

Vinnie smiled and go up, snatched the dry material then came back with it fully stretched out.

"Close your eyes, you perv" I instructed with a grin.

"Yuffie, I have seen you naked before" Vinnie pointed out shaking his head but gave up as his eyes closed.

"Yeah and look where that got us" I giggled rising from the bathtub and wrapped the towel around me, "now can we have chocolate now?", I poked his back a couple of times until he turned around and enfolded me in his warm arms, so very warm and soft.. Cushiony too. A yawn bubbled up out of my lips and a weariness spread through me, my head leaned into Vinnie's chest and closed my eyes not waking up until the next morning.

**Sixth Month**

"Yuffie, move" Teef growled hands on her hips eyes blaring with anger and impatience as she stood in front of me while I held onto Vinnie's leg on the floor, gulping.

"No" I stated shaking my head fiercely burring my face into Vinnie's pant's leg, "I hate that place, I don't wanna see!" I hated hospitals so very much, they gave me an uneasy feeling. I mean seriously why would people want to work at a job when you have to tell family that someone died or that a surgery went wrong? Heck, how could they torture pregnant woman like me!? "they aren't nice, not one bit!".

"You need to go so we can start buying clothes for your baby, Yuffie!" Teef stated clenching her teeth together to the point I could see her pulse beating in her neck, "Vincent, help me out!".

"I'm not participating in anything that stresses her out" Vinnie stated shaking his head while he continued reading his novel, eyes straying on the page to the scene next to him off and on.

"And why not!?" Teef argued stomping her foot on the ground. Hey, and people call me childish..

"'Cause he doesn't want to face the wrath of me!" I defended him sticking my tongue out at her to only receive a glare, which I tightened my hold around Vinnie's leg in response.

"Yeah, do you want to face my wrath, Yuffie?" Teef strained out, her lip curling.

I gulped and hid my head under Vinnie's knee, "are you threatening a pregnant woman, Teef, shame!". Okay, so maybe pushing her button further wasn't a good idea, but the great Yuffie Kisaragi can't give in at a moment like this- especially if it depends on not going to the stupid hospital!

"Yuffie, you are going to the hospital whether you like it or not!" Teef barked out stomping towards me her face turning red.

"No! Vinnie!" I wailed wrapping my arms around my humongous stomach and wrapped my legs around his leg, "I don't wanna!".

"It is just a sonogram, Yuffie, don't you want to know the gender of our child?" Vinnie asked as I felt his hand run through my hair softly, his fingers working magic.

"Well.. Yeah" I admitted rubbing my stomach lovingly and felt a kick as a reward, it kinda hurt since it felt like bruises were forming on the inside, and I just smiled sweetly, "but I don't wanna go now".

"Yuffie, I scheduled your appointment already!" Teef scolded her foot tapping on the hardwood floor.

"Well then, that's your fault!" I stated smugly. It was true too! I didn't ask for her to do that, no sirrey!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why'd she have to go blackmailing me, Vince?" I sniffed clutching the front of his cloak as he carried me into the freezing hospital with a stoic expression, "that was low". I tried to curl tighter against him but my stomach prevented me from doing that.

"You'll thank me later, you'll see!" Teef declared, a smirk gracing her features as she glided past us to the registration desk. Ugh, how I wanted to strangle her so badly right now!

"Don't stress" Vinnie told me his breath streaming in my hair, "an hour is all it takes".

"In an hour the world could go into utter chaos!" I growled clenching my eyes closed when I heard Teef ask for the doctor's room. It was on the third floor. "Vinnie I'm claustrophobic, please don't make us go on the elevator".

Vinnie let out a sigh and left without a word to Teef heading towards the stairs.

"Don't drop me" I ordered squirming a bit to get a better grip on him. He kept quiet as he opened the doorway to the staircase and started the first few steps while I looked up.

I gulped.

For only going up three floors the stairs looked real long, millions and millions of steps going up, up, up. And right now we were going up, up, up- at a pace that wasn't fast enough for me.

"Hurry, Vinnie" I murmured tugging at his coat, in which he gave a grunt to and our pace was upped a bit. Much better. I could see the second floor door pass and we were flying through to the third one… "Are we going to beat Teef, Vinnie?".

A shrug was my answer.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing as I raised my hand to let my finger trail across his cheek and over his lips were now in a thin tense line. "what's wrong?".

He shook his head and came to a stop when we reached the door to the third floor.

I sighed and let my finger skim him tensed jaw line before letting it drop in my lap, "let's get this over with".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"YOU F***ERS! GO F*** YOURSELVES! HE'S MY HUSBAND THAT KNOCKED ME UP SO GET OVER IT- IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S A DISEASE!" I screamed my throat out as I continued throwing those stupid birth magazines at the other pregnant woman who now were in the huddled in the corner escaping my wrath. They sure as hell should be, looking and then whispering like we were deaf, talking about Vinnie and him looking like the type of father who would-ARGH. "YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!".

So I had started this fit after Vinnie excused himself to get coffee out of the lobby on the first floor. I had to because he would be the perfect gentlemen and not do anything about these damned people's gossiping.

"Miss Kisaragi, calm down" A nurse said calmly as she raised her hands up in defense and started towards me, but that flared my anger up even more.

"F*** YOU! IT'S _**MRS. VALENTINE!**_" I hollered grabbing another magazine and flung it at her.

"We need back up" the nurse whispered into the microphone that was looped around her ear.

"We need back up" I mimicked sitting back down and huffing to regain my breath. Just as I was calming myself tears sprung to my eyes.

Damn hormones.

They had said so many bad things about Vinnie, saying that he wasn't fit to be a father, that he looked dangerous and probably raped me and is holding me captive, stupid things like that that pushed my buttons so badly.

I rubbed the back of my hand fiercely over my eyes and sniffled a bit.

"Miss?" the nurse asked cautiously as she slowly walked towards me with her hands raised, "please calm down, I have called everyone off so it's all right".

"I want Vinnie" I cried my vision getting blurred as tears forced their way into my eyes and over, "I want Vinnie!".

"Who's Vinnie, Miss? We need to know so we can find him" The nurse hushed a hand on my shoulder but I brushed it off.

"Just ask for Vinnie!" I cried as a hiccup came up, "..I want my Vinnie". I buried my face in my hands to try and control all my emotions, but sobs racked through my frame each passing minute.

"Yes, we need a 'Vinnie' to come up to the third floor, please" the nurse spoke into the mike as she went to try and comfort the other cowering woman.

They deserved it.

Minutes passed before I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders and a weight next to me. Something like a hand went to the side of my face and pushed it to the other side into something even warmer while the hand held me in place.

"Shut up Vinnie"


	2. Epilogue?

**Should I continue more after this?**

* * *

Second Month

"Yuffie?" Cloud's voice came groggily as he knocked lightly on the bathroom door, his yawn being muffled probably by his hand.

"Can't a girl have some privacy, chocobo head?" I bit out through clench teeth, breathing deeply as I leaned away from the puke filled toilet bowl. I hadn't planned to get sick right after I turned nineteen, at least Levithian could have been nice enough to wait for all the gang to leave the mansion before I got sick so I wouldn't have to embaress myself! "I'm peeing, mind your own business!"

I grabbed at my stomach as it churned dangerously, groaning. Maybe I ate too much, yeah that was it, too much of Teef's wonderful, fattening, cooking…

"Yuffie, open the door, I can hear you from my room" Chocobo head yawned out, probably pain free in his stupid, ugly, chocobo printed pajamas. I would have ran to the bathroom downstairs where no one was sleeping but I couldn't hold back the bile long enough, so here I was, puking my stomach out in the bathroom right next to Teef's and chocobo's guest room.

"Go fling a sword up your ass, spike" I groaned laying down on the cool floor, thankful Vinnie wasn't here to see me in this state… speaking of which I'm lucky I didn't wake him up.

"Please, Yuffie? Tiffa's worried"

I groaned again and hit my forehead against the floor. Of course Teef would hear if chocobo head heard. "I'm fine, go back to sleep, I'm leavin' in a few"

"I'm getting Vincent" Cloud stated and I heard his footfalls.. meaning he was leaving-!?

"Cloud, wait!" I moaned jumping up on unsteady legs and swung the door wide open intending to run after him and I ended up running into his covered chest and tipping backwards.

"Shit, Yuffie!" Cloud cursed his arms going around me and holding me up until my world came spinning back to me, "hey, are you okay? Yuffie?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." I groaned, the world spinning around too much for my stomachs liking, my throat swelling.

"Shit- Yuffie if you throw up on me, I'm not going to be a happy camper" Cloud growled kneeling down to lay me across the floor, the nice cold floor. My stomach settled down. "Are you alright?"

"Just wanna go to sleep, lie down.." I sighed snuggling against the floor.

"Do you want me to help you to Vincent's room?" Cloud asked leaning against the floor behind them.

"Yes, please" I said eagerly, clenching my fingers into fists, letting my eyes close in exhaustion as I felt Clouds hands on my shoulders, lifting me upright and shifted me into his stiff arms and-

"God, Yuffie, you've gained some weight" Cloud grunted out under his breath, shifting my body around so that I saw his calculating expression, going towards the reeking toilet to my blanched face. "Yuffie, do you know about the bird and the bees?"

The bird and the..?-"Of course I know what sex is!" I hissed at him, pushing at his chest, "you jerk, put me down so I can actually be with a male that isn't so.. so, so jerk faced!"

Cloud shook his head but his eyes were still shadowed over with something I really couldn't process through my mind with my throat aching. He straightened a bit before turning towards the T shaped hall ways and taking the left passage, heading straight towards me and Vinnie's room. Cloud never stopped glancing at me throughout the whole trip, and when he looked down at me, his lips tightening as his face drained of color, we suddenly collided with something solid.

"God almighty what-?" Cloud growled his body swaying backwards to the point that my stomach seemed to do backflipps until he was suddenly upright once again and a leathered hand gripping my forearm, sending warmth through my worn body.

"God, Vincent, couldn't you-" Chocobo head sighed about to vent his sudden frustration when I cut him off.

"Vinnie!" I sang out in happiness, gripping his forearms and tugging at them with my awesome ninja powers, all the shadowed thoughts leaving and replaced with bubbly ones, "I almost lost my way to the bathroom without you!"

Vinnie shifted and since it was too dark for my eyes, I could only imagine his shiny eyebrows going up above his shiny bangs.

"Look, Vincent, I think you should take a look-" Chocobo head started but stopped when he saw me crane my head back to stare at him with my badass _I'm a ninja, if you defy me oh mighty swordsman with gravity defying hair, I'll tattle on you like the little snitch that I am to Teef_ stare. "-take a look at the door, it's getting kind of rusty there, Tiffa's starting to complain".

Smooth, Spike, smooth.

"I'll be sure to look at it later on this morning" Vinnie's gruff voice spoke up, gently putting me back on my feet, but kept a firm arm around my shoulders, probably worried about Cloud having to carry me.

"..Thanks" Chocobo head sighed, eyeing me with his gleeming strange colored eyes, "lay off the sweets, Yuffie".

"Lay off the birds and the bees, _Cloud_" I hissed back, sticking my tongue out at him only to sway off balance before clutching back onto Vinnie, laughing nervously, "guess I'm to loopy to actually be by myself, mind helping, VinvVins?"

"The birds and the...?" Vinnie punned turning us towards our room, thumb rubbing lazy circles against my hip bone.

"The bees" I finished for him happily, leaning into him lightly, trying to not focus on the need to sniff myself to see if I still smelled like puke.

"Is there any reason to call that certain activity, 'the birds and the bees'?" Vinnie asked to break the silence, surprising me, but I grinned and shook my head.

"I have no clue Vinnie, maybe you should ask Cid, he's-" I started but froze when thunderous footsteps made their way down the hall, to the left... straight towards us and I had this strange feeling I wasn't going to like the end of this.

"Oh, My, God! Yuffie, let me see you this instant!" Teef screamed, her large chested frame appearing in the shadows, puffing in and out before coming up further near us to where I could see her frantic face, "Yuffie Kisaragi"

"Valentine" I corrected, shuffling my feet numbly, hastily avoiding her gaze. Think of happy places, happy, happy, happy places, Yuffs', where Teef isn't going to jump to conclusions...

"We're going to the drug store, right now" Teef glared out, tugging me out of Vinnie's oh, so, warm arms and gripped my forearm with a deathly grip.

"Tiffa.." Vinnie began but stopped when his glowing red eyes stopped on my face at the same time a sleep spell just washed over me, making me numb on my feet, and bile rushed up my throat. I pushed Tiffa aside and ran to the bathroom, pushing the tattle-tail Strife out of the way and slamming the bathroom door closed as I barfed my stomach out.

* * *

_**REad and Review :) **_


	3. As requested

_**Well..I'm procrastinating on homeword to give this to everyone, hope you all loooove it!**_

* * *

Seventh Month

"Cid could you possibly, like, shut up?" I groaned leaning back in the lounging chair in Cid's makeshift house while he was moving his stuff into a permanent home. My Stomach was huge, I swear I could fit three duplicates of Cid's head in my belly and still have room for more. Yeah, if I didn't mention it before, the little trip to the doctors didn't go good, at all, I didn't even go see the doctor, I walked out of there.

So, for all I know I had three little peoples in my belly, kicking and keeping me up at night - don't get me wrong, I love those little suckers to death, but mood swings make it hard to keep love above of all the other emotions.

Vinnie was with Cloud, doing something with Shinra again, but he swore he wouldn't leave me alone with Cid too long.

"-So I told the guy, who by the way was drunk as a hell dog on wheels, told him that he should fuc-"

"Cid! Language!" I huffed out, cutting off his sentence rubbing my soar eyes with the edges of my finger tips, ready to dose off just as soon as the kitties settled down.

Cid turned his big fat head back at me and gave me a smug smile, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry about that, forgot".

"Always forgetting" I sighed shaking my head with a tight frown. I was on the last straw with him already and it's only been two hours, _two._ I reached down and started stroking my stomach lightly, hoping that the commotion in there would settle down enough for me to relax and rest.

"Are you hungry?" Cid asked, his bushy eyebrows furrowing in concern, "Shira ate to ease the baby down enough to sleep".

"Do you want me to get any fatter?" I snapped, immediately regretting it when Cid quickly snapped his head forward, "sorry".

"Don't worry about it" Cid assured, lifting up a cigarette before hesitating and putting it back down, remembering the rules and restrictions for the day. I had to give him that, he was trying, sincerely.

Guilt built up and I stood from my seat, planning to apologize for my stinkin' stupidity when I stepped on Cid's spear, making it roll under my feet and I fell backwards.

It went in slow motion, I guess with adrenaline rushing through my veins I saw things a bit more clearly - not that I had bad eye sight in the beginning.

The room suddenly jerked backwards, things a blurring together in a texture of mixed colors. Out of plain instinct, my arms encircled my stomach to protect the unborn children. I bent as much as I could to see in my butt could break the fall, but my stomach was too big to bend and all I managed to do was land on my tail bone then head but the back of my head with the floor.

Pain sizzled throughout my body, sending unpleasant shocks shaking my limbs. I saw stars just when I heard Cid's panicked screaming, warm hands framing my face.. Maybe a blur of blond hair. I suddenly felt sick and the only thing besides chaos inside of me and beside me that connected was that my children were in trouble.

I didn't want to move my arms from around my stomach and I watched too many of those episodes involving crime and love with Sophie to know that moving around would make everything worse… On the other hand, laying still with Cid in a frenzy wasn't smart either, he would think I was dead and go mad…

Cid's big hand lifting my shoulder up and as soon as my head was jarred around I opened my mouth in a soundless scream, arching only to intensify the pain as my spine protested. Cid's hand immediately retracted only to have my head fall back on the floor with a thud. I heard mild cursing as he fumbled with something in his pocket- I pray that it's his phone, not his cancer sticks.

"…..Vince…don't… I'm so sorr…. She just… I don't know what to…" His voice pitched in and out of focus in my ears and I managed a groan in discomfort. "there's blood…. Calling Boobs.. I will!…. Christ.."

I couldn't handle it, it was annoying hearing snippets of the conversation, I moved my head to try to listen-

A groan escaped my mouth and I stilled any further actions.

"Yuffie!?" Cid screamed as gentle fingers touched my cheek lightly, rubbing with rough fingers. I opened my mouth but shut it, deciding better of talking. "Yuffie, stay awake! Do you hear me?!"

Yeah, yeah…. I hear you, Old Man…

* * *

Faint voices came back to me as the blackness started to recede from my vision and blurred images came through my cracked eyelids. It was mostly white that I saw, once in awhile dark brown that was moving or a blond blob that kept going up and down.

"..Mr. Valentine, I told you and we already double checked on everything, the babies are fine, healthy, nothing was broken or bruised from the fall. It is only your wife that we're concerned about" A clear feminine voice came to my right making me frown a bit. My hands itched to get to my belly but to my surprise they were already curved around my belly. Did I feel that bad? Sure my vision sucked right now and there was a faint throbbing in the back of my head… possibly a soar spot right above my butt, but that was all.

"Didn't you fucking hear the man? He asked if _Yuffie _was alright, he already asked you three times about the freakin babies!" Cid's loud voice spoke up to the left of me a bit too loudly making me want to flinch but my reflexes didn't want to react at the moment.

"Of course, Sir, just let me..." the nurse murmured as I heard some papers being flipped around, "a mild concussion and a broken tail bone.. she'll need to stay in the hospital a couple more days before we can be sure that she's stable enough to leave".

"SHITshitSHITshit" Cid grumbled a loud thump coming from his side.

"It's fine, Cid, it wasn't your fault" Teef's voice rang out softly her soft hand latching onto mine and stroked it softly. It felt nice with all the emptiness I felt on the outside, some physical contact. I let out some air in a pleased sigh.

I had a feeling everyone stilled at that, the resltess paper motion still and I felt weight of staring eyes on me.

"Mrs. Valentine?" the nurse asked as light footsteps came up to me and a clamy hand rested on my forehead, shaking a bit.

Poor nurse having to deal with a bipolar group of heroes.

"Mrs. Valentine? Can you hear me? Can you move your fingers as a yes?" the nurse asked after thinking through a mental checklist she probably head thought through. I tested out trying to speak but at the first rumblings of vocals my throat hurt and I immediatly gave up on that action and went on trying to move my fingers. The felt heavy and numb, cramped.

I mentaly grunted and forced them to move in any form or way.

I guess I managed to do something when three pairs of footsteps thundered to my bed, gentle hands laying on my arms and one pair that was covered in leather placed themselves on my hands.

Vinnie.

I smiled at that, my lips tight and unable to expand too much, but I managed it and I heard Teef's relieved cry.

"Oh, Yuffie, you scared the living life out of us!" she cried out, her pair of hands grasping my forearm lightly.

"You had to go and make a dramatic scene, didn't yeah, brat?" Cid's rough voice sounded out, his rough hands thrumming a nervous pattern on my skin. Poor Old Man, probably nearly had a heart attack.

"Mrs. Valentine, would you be willing to answer some questions? Just to be sure we can analyse your condition from your perspective?" the nurse asked.

My smile wavered as I forced my fingers to move again to answer....

* * *

I suppose visiting hourse came around and only family members were alowed to stay since all the footsteps I had identified as each of the gange left except Vinnie's. It was a annoying and tiring day, having to move my hands never seemed to be a big deal until now, my shirinkuns were easy peasy but I doubt that I could even lift them now.

Some shuffling around signalled Vinnie moving around and a quiet thud of a chair was at my right letting me know where he was going to be the rest of the night. His warm leathered hand threaded in my own, careful of the babies resting under them, and he sighed long and hard.

"I hope that you will not have the need to sever my head when you awake, Yuffie" Vinnie stated with a little wonder in his voice, as if he was imagining the outcome of speech would come to. "The doctors did a sonogram a little after you were admitted to the hospital, no harm to either of you if you inquire to know..... and saying I was surprised would be an extreme understatement".

I had the sudden urge to scream. He picks this time to start rambling? After all his quietness durring my question and everyone voicing out their concerns he picks this moment of importance to talk?

"You are going to have your hands full, you and I, three little pairs of arms and legs to look after and watch grow..."

.....THREE!?

* * *

**REad and Review.**


End file.
